The boy who cannot read
by jdboss1
Summary: What would've happened if I "James Right"(Self insert) Received Hogwarts letter I have dyslexia/autistic/ . Hence "The boy who cannot read " (ant weaselly/headmasters/Snape/Malfoy)
1. Chapter 1

author's notes/disclaimer

I have dyslexia, I am using speech recognition software to write this story, then I have Opera Web browser read it back to me.

If it sounds right in Opera then it sounds right to me. I am writing this as a way to improve my reading and spelling so please don't be too critical of my grammar. I will do my best to check my work.

this story is about myself I will try and write as I believe I would have coped if I discovered I was a wizard at 11 and with my dyslexia and other issues how I would have coped

this is NOT a superpowered self insert story it about me barely surviving

This will be set roughly in modern time I cannot really go looking up the 90s every time I wish to make an offhand reference to something

 **"** The boy who cannot read **"**

 **chapter 1**

 **prologue**

My name is James Right , I'm in my fifth year of education at the fine and grand institution of Hogwarts cough cough.

seriously it isn't that bad compared to having no magical powers . in the next few chapters. I'm going to break down the odd key moments and memorable event of my first few years at Hogwarts then I will make a reasonable attempt into trying to keep a more up-to-date diary of events is of Lord James I might get the odd fact or two out of order as I never claim to have the best memory but this is roughly what happened for me gaining my Hogwarts letter to ruling the world oh wait I haven't done that yet but when I do I will certainly write about it here not that I expect anybody to read this as the book is enchanted to wipe your memory afterwards this is just for my amusement and writing practice so here goes

back when I was a little tiny 11-year-old

...

...

..

.

when I was 11 years old we had a very strange encounter, when we were living in our house just outside Newport South Wales.

I can still remember parts of that day mainly down to retelling, as my memory of that age is hazy.

Basically one day an insane nutty woman came to our home and persuaded us to let her inside and then proceeded to inform us that there was a hidden magical Society etc etc and that I had a place in a School for witchcraft and wizardry. We all seemed quite excited until it was mentioned offhandedly that it was a boarding school but she did not use that word because when she was mentioning the term times we were livid, shocked and outraged as it is like somebody offering you the winning lottery ticket and then telling you to claim it you have to be gang rape by a group of elephants or at least that's how the sacrifice seem to me looking back. I didn't know how I would cope, I was nothing like other 11-year-olds with learning difficulties, I was severely dyslexic and shy and probably a bit autistic and my teacher was shocked that I wouldn't want to stay in a boarding school .Then my parents explained how basically I could not read, my reading age was of a 6 and a half year old and then the teacher was totally shocked like she has never heard of somebody who couldn't read or spell much more than their own name.

She seemed to lose it when my parents ranted at going through all the specialist help I have received, all the 1to1 teaching I had had and how the family was in the process of moving to Somerset , England where we would live in a village near a private boys school for dyslexics and how I was going to get the best education possible but we could all see the advantages, just a few seconds waving with that piece of wood she carried we felt torn the teacher said she wanted to try and persuade us so she offered to still carry out her tour to the magical shopping centre in London even if we were going to tell her to shove in up her ass we still wanted to see true Magic and so she got a length of rope and she explained to myself, my parents and my sister (two years younger) that by holding onto the rope it would teleport us to London. At this stage we knew she could have easily caused us pain and she hasn't so we at least trusted her that she wasn't going to teleport us some where already dangerous with the logic that if she wanted us dead we would already be so .

"activate"

I have never particularly liked rollercoasters and related ride so when we were teleported a few hundred miles in seconds it was the worst experiences so far of my young life,

 **Splat.**

We landed on the floor in pain, my sister ,mother and father also was splattered too the ground , I was very concerned as my mother had bad legs. I felt very sick, some of the worst seasickness, car sickness and fear of heights, needles, dieing and being beaten up at the same time combined. I didn't stand up for a good minute, but I was one of the first on my feet and my father my mother landed nastily at this point. I was incredibly angry with this supposed teacher, she came over then and didn't seem sympathetic in the slightest.

couple of minutes later we were all back on our feet and looking ill more than ill she then wanted us to watch her open some magical gateway. She explained quite loudly we needed to tap a certain brick with a wand

Then we were shown one of the greatest feats of engineering we have ever seen until that point later revealed to be nothing more than a parlour trick and in we went

"Welcome," said the deputy head, "to Diagon Alley."

it was as though we stepped into a fantasyland the 18th-century Street and shop will quite brimming with mysterious magical items.

We walked along looking in all directions with wonder while she ranted a way about magical knows what.

she quickly had it impressed upon her that telling me something and not my parents was ludicrous especially calling me Mr Right after the fourth time me asking my parents who she was trying to talk to she got the hint my name was James or James Right and that she should always address my parents and if they felt it was something I needed to know they would explain it to me in a manner I would understand the batty old teacher still couldn't understand that I was probably the most mentally disabled child she had ever came across.

She led us to a bank trying to explain that non-magical financial systems didn't work and that we needed to exchange our currency so we reluctantly encounters a disgusting evil looking little green monster commonly referred to as goblin, certainly there was not any initial prejudice and on such a happy day we was all pretty jovial and the goblins didn't take much effort to be hated it was as though they were actively trying to lose business other than trying to actively eat us they wasn't particularly much else they could have done to have made us think worse of them.

Gave over £150 he ended up giving us six Golden galleons we were shocked 25 per galleons we then went back out into the alleyway where the teacher trying to explain that that was actually nothing he needed 9 just for a wand we were shocked not the fact that we were particularly poor it was more the fact that we are not wasteful individuals or at least me and my dad ain't and

9*£25=£225 just for a wand seemed initially very expensive.

On later Thought it actually was quite reasonable the direct interface between magic and a wizard for a mere £220 seemed quite cheap. I think the biggest shock for my family was the fact that the magical community never knew the concept of mass production they might have magic and it might speed up the processes and might make it a little bit easier but that is from an 16 century perspective and pretty sure in the 17th century they were still pretty cutting-edge and could undercut anything the rest of the country could bash out. it seemed individual quality was superior but you are never going to have anything produced cheaply produced and because of that everything appeared to be to bloodied expensive and only after several hours unable to find any cheaper shops we were forced to make a trip to Barclay's Bank back to the smelly goblin and the total we exchanged that day came to £1100.

she seemed to be flickering around a few different groups of first-generation families. We never really had the chance to interact with them when. then she wanted us to meet her at 2 o'clock in a private meeting room in the pub and so we attended.

we counted 4 other families that also attended and she gave a while rehearsed speech about what it means to be a wizard and my legal responsibilities.

it was made quite clear that wizards do not care about non-magical government. They're not the slightest bit scared by them, and that if the non-magical world became a problem. The wizards could easily with just a few spells have any non-magical army easily forget the ability to hold a weapon and so forth.

wizards Don't care about normal laws customs financial systems. it was repeatedly reinforced the culture was extremely different and that the wizards would fight pretty strongly to keep it.

it was made quite clear that wizards would easily kill to keep the secret and that there was entire departments of wizards regularly monitoring non-magical government that once or twice a decade a Stupid first-generation wizard would get into their mind to release the secret.

when she made a big point in trying to make it clear that magical Britain people and culture was to be left alone.

she wanted to make it really simple and clear that we need to respect the law's we don't have to believe in them or accept their fair

all we had to do was understand that magical cops were extremely powerful in that they are fully prepared to mind control remove memories or even kill you if you've endangered the magical community

she said a few years ago with the advancement of the non-magical world in the last century. A few first generation families became quite arrogant and thort they could take on and ignore the magical government just because they had 21st-century technology and guns and how it took a junior cop less than a couple of hours to destroy the whole operation

she then got out the paperwork and signed away.

The school would subsidise the majority of the school fees with the condition that when I leave I would have to start paying back at a pretty good interest rate and the nasty contract and it was nasty could have your wand confiscated until he started making repayments demonstrating 18th-century bailiffs were a lot more hands-on and I liked it I really felt I could get into this new lifestyle.

if you borrow money and you don't pay it back they should be bloody consequences of this modern day nonsense it is so easy to run away from debt in the normal world.

all I could picture was sending goblins after people I started to appreciate the bastards.

at 4 o'clock she would teleporters home and we explored and explored and the only major conclusion we could come to was start remortgaging everything and start by magical items like crazy.

we had the greatest hope for in a couple of years I should be able to make these items ourselves and save a lot of money.

and so we spent most of the time just focusing on general knowledge than anything else. even the books was expensive.

I really did not like the idea of boarding just like the idea of being gang raped by an elephant.

but holding my wand for the first time felt powerful and the fear it could be taken from me and my magic bound and banished was terrifying to taunt me with grand powers and then remove them seem be torture.

my sister had the bright idea that we should buy 4 chairs and so we luckily managed to make it back to the pub in time for 4pm.

we put them in a circle sat on them and at 4 o'clock she teleported us home while sat down and we didn't go splat into the floor she was quite shocked and surprised at our genius

chapter End


	2. Chapter 2 Years-1 Day 1-2

**Chapter 2**

Year 1

The couple months leading up to the train ride was plenty terrifying. I have never been a confident person just the thought of not having my parents there was terrifying concept of a boarding school was absolutely terrifying I came so close to begging my parents to just not send me and take that teleporting trip to the other side of the world and hopefully still be able to use magic even the little I barely know was better than none.

Knowing as long as I remained in Britain I had two choices have my memory and my magic painfully forcibly locked and all my magical items confiscated and not financially refunded or attend the boarding school in Scotland that I thought of more of as a prison.

My parents couldn't even move to the village where I could attend as a day student.

I was in the process of applying for a specialist dyslexic boy school that we were planning on moving to the village next to the school and I was going to attend as a day student there so it's not like we particularly did know what the competition wasn't often that was the big big difference the game changer.

Magic

as much as I wanted to run for the hills the ability to learn magic was too powerful to ignore even if I was beaten up and humiliated every day I would only have to survive until the end of my fifth year before I could legally leave.

Compared to what I had at the moment I would be practically God to the normal people. and so I agreed . I must sacrifice myself to receive such a grand prize.

I bloody hope so my parents did everything to boost my confidence remortgaging of our properties and buying countless magical items for a start.

Day and night my family read through dozens of books related to magic and trying to teach me the important stuff discovering more forms of magical travel major locations and roughly what I could expect to get out of my wand cheered me up a lot.

We wanted to take the night bus as it obviously was cheaper quicker and magic but my parents would struggle to get home and so we spent the last week in London preparing for my mission.

easy enough to find the train platform we just followed the simple instructions, the teacher gave us. as long as your holding onto a wizard the barrier is nothing more than a hologram, but to a non-magical person the barrier is as movable as the sun.

a big massive Victorian steam engine greeted us and it looked brand-new but I had to kick myself with magic it should look much more fantastical than an old train even though old trained was fun.

my parents and I tried to get onto the train every time they pushed forward an invisible barrier physically preventing them from getting on board. I was forced to tearfully say my goodbyes and pull my oversized trunk along.

I was in quite an awful state being by myself knowing the next time I can see my parents was the week before Christmas. It looked a lifetime away. And so I managed to find some quiet corner of the train and all but huddle in myself. I even forgot I could now play with my wand now without getting told off by teleporting mind wiping super cops.

because I struggled And so many things I never had the luxury to be casual and I could worry about the smallest thing when more than was healthy. As soon as I saw the first couple of students wearing uniforms I dragged my trunk to one of the bathrooms and changed.

It actually cheered me up a little bit. I felt much more of a wizard with my wand and my uniform and silly pointed hat. in the end I managed to find some corner and sat on my trunk and watched out for window for Most of the journey.

Arriving at the school the overhead speaker system announced we had to abandon our luggage behind it totally bothered me and so I panicked

and so I pulled out the form with my emergency contact details and I attempted to copy out my name and address onto the side of my trunk. I was led the impression I would take the trunk straight to my dormitory not abandon it.

After five minutes I was quite concerned my squiggles could hopefully be translated into English

Leaving the train all I could hear over the yells of the students was a giant man something about wanting first years over here. and so I fearfully shyly move way over to the first sign of an adult since I left my parents.

pretty dark and windy and hundreds of older students running around squashing you hardly any lighting it was quite disconcerting and we were clearly nowhere near the school as we clearly read it was an enormous castle and looking around I could see no damn castle.

following the hairy scruffy hobo looking giant adult we were led down to an lake where there were a dozen rotten looking rowing boats .

hopefully they are magical boats as they barely looked capable of floating and so with great reluctance I climbed in a boat then followed by an incredibly terrifying experience Travelling across the middle of a huge lake in the middle of the night with other students was terrifying at one point I fought the boat was going to capsise.

from extreme terror to postcard worthy view of the castle we managed to survive to the other side.

the weeks leading up to this day I made a big point in playing quite a few videogames of magic users and at this moment I childishly fought

by surviving them boat trip I felt as though I should have levelled.

Many might find that I'm overcritical of the magical world But also be incredibly shocked at how much of the society I love I don't love it in a good way I just love how I can take advantage and certain ridiculously stupid things just work and one of them is the famous sorting ceremony.

I'm pretty sure that any outside observer would think Hogwarts was quite insane to take 11-year-olds and split them up based off personality keep them isolated and to reinforce the stereotypes of that Pacific personality quirk constantly reinforce and promote and actively enforce factional differences with the other houses while actively promoting your house is personality while criticising the others and you wouldn't be surprised to not end up with expect to get well-adjusted people.

I would certainly agree with you, but there is ones big selfish advantage. by branding an 11 years old for life you can tell a simple glance if someone can be trusted hard-working more gullible make a good bodyguard or a good secretary or an servant or backstabbing greedy traitor the only problem with the system is there is no public list of where people was sorted and so adults can just lie and in less somebody can specifically remember them in school . You can just make it up . I only really discovered this later in life, and I wish I started making a list of where people ended up.

I personally was that concerned the books my parents read didn't really say much about the houses except the snake's house had a terrible reputation. The rest didn't seem so bad.

hard work and loyalty

Clever

or brave and Noble

most my only real summing up

or find yourself in the snakes den and be forced to look over your shoulder and become a paranoid schizophrenic before your first month is out.

and so myself and the other first years were lined up for like cattle for sale in front of the school and everybody had a good inspection of us. It was quite terrifying

we were picked off one by one I had only a couple others were still standing when it came to me . I felt relieved when it was my turn and so I quickly put the hat on

"MMMm interest in" spoke a mysterious voice it came from everywhere and nowhere impossible to describe it avoided your ears and went straight into your brain, combined with only seen the inside of the hat that seemed to be magically pure blackness it was quite an experience

I felt like an ant under a microscope. It examined you right down to your deepest core and you felt powerless underneath it site

I froze solid and nearly started to shake.

your quite friendly , but completely useless at socialising with anybody that not an adult figure as you are scared and unable to trust children unpredictability and nasty nature but with adults you a lot more confident they will not belittle you or hit you over things you can't comprehend.

You would happily sell anybody out in a second without even a second's thought . anything To protect yourself you would be the first to duck and clearly the most scared child. I have seen for centuries

Under the slightest bit pressure , you would fold and only really loyal to your family.

you are remarkably ambitious you one of the most ambitious people I've ever met, but hesitant to think how you would get their just have a strong feeling he will not end up a peasant farmer, but as a Lord

no real desire to work 9-5 job like the rest of the population

you are a highly tricky customer so where to put you

certainly not brave and noble or loyal and hard working

certainly not strong enough to deal with the intrigue and ruthlessness to plot

you certainly do possess higher than average intelligence barely in the top 30% and with your desire to be a super awesome wizard for no other sake of than to be one

"Ravenclaw" shouted the hat"

And the moment it shouted my new house Name the presence left me completely. I felt abandoned as though God casually dismissed you and moved on. shakily standing on to my feet I removed the most powerful piece of magic I have ever come across and I placed it with not the care such an item deserved, but with dismissive speed and released not holding it. looking around was quite confusing , which house was Ravenclaw

and only based off the clapping of one table. I guessed that was Ravenclaw as I didn't care enough over the holidays to remember their logo and I certainly could not read the house banners over the table to know which is which. And quite shellshocked. What's the other students get sorted didn't help me very much and so I nervously staggered over and found an empty spot and tentatively sat down and nobody told me to bug off.

all I could think was , I am in the house of clever people I have proof now definitive proof. I am clever and not an idiot

the headmaster spoke warning us about some corridor that could kill you. I was quite pleased of the warning there was no way I was gone a step foot on the third floor when he mentioned the forest. He implied even worse fate at this point I was starting to feel quite concerned if anywhere was safe. Most schools just put up a fence but the culture of wizards seem to expect people to take more responsibility. you could never call the magical Britain a nanny state.

And then free food . Okay, okay. Included in the school fees. Of course, but as much food as I could eat was available and it was pretty good. Not that I'm an expert or anything on food, but it was hardly to complain about only real problem was without my parents there I wasn't that pleased having to pick out exactly what to eat.

didn't take long before the meal was over and off we went

And after this long, incredibly stressful day a prefect lead me and the other first-year on a long trip through the castle. Like any young boy I loved castles and I especially loved magic, but there is a time and place for everything and being bloody exhausted my adrenaline shot all I wanted to do was collapse into the arms of my parents, but instead we climb hundreds of steps.

It was quickly explained All the moving paintings had a semi-intelligent to them. They were named portraits and to gain access to our dormitory we needed to answer a riddle or otherwise door would not open.

Out of all the things today that shocked me the most.

I was always willing to doubt myself crushed my judgement, and always seek out an adult and two now have a semi-intelligent door refuse you permission as part of the school made me think WTF up with these people. How stupid can a security system be at the first opportunity I was just going to use a brick to keep the thing for fully shutting save me having to answer stupid riddle.

we were taken to floor six and told to pick out a room each first-year was entitled to our own rooms. The prefect's snobly told us that Gryffindors had to share a room together and that we should be bloody grateful we got our own rooms . It was quickly shown how we could lock the door's but a prefect or teacher could easily override the lock. we was given a key each and all we had to do was place it inside a lock for the first time to sync it with the lock.

I unfortunately was left with the last room as all the of the student Fort for the better rooms and falling back on primary school practice I stayed at the back and waited.

we were told that every room had a desk, a bed and ensuite bathroom empty bookshelves and that we could, within reason customised the rooms we would be having the same rooms for the entire time our stay at the castle. Only when the seventh years graduate. The rooms are then passed on. So that's why we on floor six.

I have never seen a castle bedroom before big cold stone floors and 18th century bathroom and mirrors powered by magic, the toilet seat was quite a shock. I was pleased it wasn't some outhouse so at least that was an improvement but still I couldn't picture using the dam thing would probably end up talking to you when you are about to take a dump.

The prefect explained there is a magical sound system that would chime at 7:30 AM then 8a.m every morning , Monday to Saturday

and he made it pretty clear we better be up and ready by 8.30am so he can escort us to great Hall.

after we left the demonstration room. I went and found the last empty available room and stuck my key in the lock and it opened an inside was my trunk, and without much effort. I climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep while occasionally grabbing onto my wand and cheering up as I could feel the unbridled power that laid at my fingertips.

day two

I was already awake when the alarm clock went off. I was too excited I was having good fun playing with my wand trying to make it do something cool.

after that I attempted to unpack my trunk into the wardrobe set at my books on the shelves and feel happy. I have a desk or to myself

The only thing it really lacked was a computer an entire desk to myself we had a desk at home but it was dad's in his office and they always fancied one now I do.

I try to get excited over the smallest things to try and not feel scared.

I'm just picturing how disappointed my Sister would look and how great I am if it turns out she's not a witch. Even if I'm a bloody useless wizard I'm still better than her and every of a person. I've known

evil chuckles later I found myself downstairs of all the other first years queueing up for the prefect about 15 minutes early has most of us was scared we wouldn't find the great Hall and none of us wanted to be late

the smallest adult I ever seen came in. There was not any shadow of adult he was a teacher. He had that look about him powerful, intelligent and short. he could still look down on us as we were even shorter.

He gave a 20 minute speech about what it meant to be a member of the house

he explained all about reading time reading this reading that and how the prefects would be organising first year homework hour every evening from 6 to 7PM discussed all the extra clubs that basically came to more reading and more reading and more reading all these bloody raven clause could think about was reading I was starting to doubt I had a good house. I wonder if I could take a sleep potion and sleep for the next five years wake-up to the fifth year exams and then be legally allowed to leave with my wand.

just as he dismissed us all to follow the prefect to the great Hall. He Pacific call me out

"Mr right over here, please " he dismissed the prefect said he will arrange for me to go find the great Hall and off we went.

I followed him to an office that had the deputy headmistress inside we sat down all three of us and she introduced ourselves to try to explain to the dwarf that I couldn't read the look on his face was priceless what he's blustered. the dwarf has he could be nothing but okay a shaved dwarf acted as though my sheer presence broke fundamental law in the universe. It was as though the idea that they could be somebody in his house that could not even spell his house, his name backwards at a minimum, shocked him to his very core

I looked incredibly shy embarrassed and frightened the deputy headmistress calmed down the head of house and saw the look on my face she told me not to worry magic will be able to help out.

The dwarf snapped out how.

she explained how she's been thinking about the problem ever since she's met me and she thinks she's come up with the solution. she placed on her desk a pretty big box and started to unpack it. She laid out a couple items she made it clear these was not gifts and would be added to the school fees.

first, she asked for my magical dictation quills quickly going through my bag feeling quite excited that I'm going to receive some magical gift pack and hopefully help me not drown under the ignorance of a non-disabled friendly culture.

we purchased the dictation quills she recommended on the official visit. She briefly look over them while unpacking the main item while keeping it a bit of a surprise.

Mr right are you aware of what a portrait is

"mm I think so and Echo a shadow of somebody stored inside a portrait that allows them to talk"

"close enough".

while she finished unpacking the final item and then activating it

"This is a specially made portraity the size of a book I have had personally commissioned for you , it is commanded to read for you meet Miss Williams while turning on the portrait

this is Mr James Right "

she placed a few spells on my dictation quills saying it's now linked to the portrait .

she explained how all the teachers would be told about me in the next meeting and that if I have any more problems I should seek out my head of house and not bother hur.

 **Chapter End**


End file.
